


something new

by creamsoda (bobahoney)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Degradation, Feelings, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobahoney/pseuds/creamsoda
Summary: Ten finally asks Kun to fuck his thighs.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> can’t believe this is the first thing i wrote for nct.

Ten wakes up slowly, content and warm. He’s on his side, head pillowed on his arms, and thin shirt rucked up his tummy. When he tries to turn over, he finds his legs tangled in the blankets. It takes some bleary shuffling, but he finally rolls over to peek at Kun. 

 

His boyfriend’s still sleeping, chest rising and falling steadily. His face is slack, tucked softly into his chest. His hair’s still tangled from Ten yanking on it, and he feels satisfied, remembering how Kun’s eyes had watered. The sight had almost been too pretty. 

 

Ten takes a moment to marvel. How he ended up not only fucking the student government president, but also embarking on the longest committed relationship of his whole life with said president is beyond him, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He probably couldn’t be more different from Kun, but they just fit well together.

 

He sighs. Kun looks lovely. Ten wants to reach out and touch, but he could also just roll over and go back to sleep. They don’t have classes today, and it’s the perfect morning for lazing about. It’s a tough decision, but he finally makes his mind up when Kun moves, shifting his legs restlessly. 

 

Kun’s hard in his shorts, straining against the material. Ten shivers, warmth slowly settling in his tummy. He bites his lip. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the wet spot on the fabric. 

 

He’s too sore to let Kun fuck him again, and he’s honestly still too sleepy to suck him off or something, but he does want to make his boyfriend feel good. Kun deserves it, always treating Ten the best, the sweetest, almost spoiling him with attention. 

 

There is something though. Something they’ve been meaning to try for a while, and the thought of it makes Ten’s thighs clench in anticipation.  

 

He shuffles closer, meaning to kiss Kun awake, but he’s clumsier than he thought, because he rolls right into Kun and clunks their foreheads together. It still has the desired effect. Kun’s face scrunches up, and he blinks awake, eyelashes fluttering jerkily. He raises a hand toward his head, disoriented. 

 

“Ow?”

 

“Good morning,” Ten says sheepishly. He’s holding his own forehead tenderly. “Sorry, I was trying to kiss you.” 

 

Kun’s eyes are barely open, but he still smiles, easy and warm. “It’s okay.” He slings an arm over Ten’s waist and dips in to press a kiss to his mouth. “Good morning to you too. How’re you feeling?”

 

Ten hums. “I’m good.” He slips his hand under Kun’s shirt, trailing his hand up Kun’s abdomen, the skin warm and smooth under his touch. Kun jerks a little at the contact, but falls still when Ten’s hand drops low to cup him through his shorts. It makes Ten laugh a little. “Evidently not as good as you though.” 

 

Kun’s hips kick up into the pressure. He’s hot, burning against Ten’s palm, and when Ten flicks his thumb against the wet patch, Kun gasps and ruts up unevenly. He’s gnawing at his lip, brow furrowed as if in pain, but when he catches Ten’s eyes, he manages a shakily smile. “I thought you wanted to sleep in.” 

 

Ten grins. He lets his hand dip under the waistband of Kun’s shorts and curl around him, pressing a thumb against the tip of his cock, where he’s soaking. Kun shivers, head tipped back in pleasure, but Ten removes his touch as quick as it had come, pulling his hand back out to suck softly at his own fingers. 

 

Kun whines like Ten’s just hit him. His jaw’s clenched as if in agony, and his eyes flicker to look at Ten, confusion and desperation playing across his face. The sight’s so satisfying, Ten can’t help but smile, delighted. 

 

“Who says I’m not sleeping in?” 

 

It’s all he says before he rolls over onto his side, facing away from Kun. He closes his eyes, still unable to bite back a smile. 

 

There’s a pause. Kun’s confusion is obvious even in the silence, and eventually he shuffles upright, propping himself up on his elbows to peer down at Ten. There’s pink high in his cheeks, like there always is when he’s turned on, but he doesn’t look angry yet, just still confused, a bit like a lost puppy. Ten wants to coo at him. 

 

“Do you...do you want me to take care of this myself? Like, in the bathroom or something?” 

 

“Oh, no, no, baby,” Ten soothes, reaching over to pet Kun’s cheek. “I want to sleep some more. And I want you to fuck my thighs while I do it.” 

 

It makes Kun inhale sharply, mouth parting on a gasp. The flush deepens across his nose, and Ten gives him one last peck on the chin before rolling back over.

 

It’s an idea they’ve been playing with for ages. There’s a lot of variation in their relationship, a lot of push and pull, and they’re both comfortable switching things up when they feel like it. But they’ve also been sleeping together long enough to know what really gets each other going. And for Ten, that’s getting fucked while sleeping. Having his body be used like it’s worthless, nothing but a warm hole to get off with. 

 

It’s been a while since he’s done it, reluctant to be that vulnerable with any of his past partners, but, now, as he hears Kun’s shaky breathing, he knows he trusts this boy with anything and everything. 

 

And it’s not like this is all for Ten, anyway. Kun fucking loves Ten’s thighs. 

 

Dance keeps Ten’s legs leanly muscled, but he’s never been able to shake the soft layer of fat around his lower body, probably a result of genetics. It makes his thighs and ass plush, and his past partners have loved fucking the warm press between his inner thighs.

 

At first, Kun’s touch is reverent, but he quickly grows bold, gripping Ten’s outer thighs, kneading the flesh under his fingertips. It makes Ten feel fuzzy, arousal pooling thickly in his abdomen. He sighs, eyes still squeezed closed, when Kun’s hands pinch at the fat under his ass. He’s not so sure he’ll really be able to fall asleep, but it’s still exhilarating, lying here and letting Kun touch him as he wishes. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kun murmurs. His touch is more desperate, almost bruising. Then, it disappears, and his hands suddenly go the waistband of Ten’s underwear. He yanks his panties down, but doesn’t slip them off, only pulls them to mid-thigh, keeping Ten’s thighs laced together. The movement’s rough, and Ten hadn’t been expecting it, has to muffle his own whine with his hand. He feels himself starting to get hard, but he forces himself not to move. 

 

Kun’s hands are on his ass now. He’s enjoying it, teasing the curve of his cheeks, pinching randomly, before finally gripping him firmly and spreading him apart with his thumbs. The sudden cold air makes Ten clench. He aches there, and he imagines it probably looks all red and swollen from being fucked so roughly. Kun groans, and Ten has to bite down on a whimper. 

 

“Wish I could use this hole again,” Kun sighs, almost wistful. He runs a thumb along the rim, laughing under his breath when it flutters uselessly. It feels so good, Ten almost wants to wriggle away, too oversensitive to take it, but Kun lets him go, touch disappearing entirely. 

 

There’s the sound of a drawer opening and Kun rummaging through it. Ten takes the chance to catch his breath. Not being able to see Kun, not knowing what Kun’s going to do to him next gets his heart racing. He’s fully hard now, dripping against his belly, but he forces himself to relax, slowing his breathing as much as he can. 

 

The next touch almost makes him jolt out of his skin. Kun grabs his thigh and lifts it up and away from the other. Cold lube gets squirted along his inner thighs, pooling in the crook between his thigh and pelvis. Ten must have tensed noticeably, because Kun coos at him, letting his leg drop, thighs clapping back together wetly.

 

“I know, I know, it’s cold,” he soothes, rubbing small circles into Ten’s hipbones. “S’alright. I know you’ll warm it back up for me.” He slips a finger along the seam of Ten’s thighs. “You’re so hot right here, it’s unbelievable.” 

 

Ten feels like he might bite through his lip. His eyes are rolling back, half from sleepiness, half from how fucking hot this whole thing is. It’s like he can’t breathe quite right, almost near tears, and the whisper of fabric as Kun tugs his own shorts down only makes his stomach clench tighter.

 

Kun moans when he finally gets his cock between Ten’s legs. He’s hot, bruisingly hard against the delicate skin of Ten’s inner thighs, but the lube lets him rut forward smoothly. He’s shifted so close, chest up against Ten’s back, mouth against Ten’s shoulder, that he has no room to thrust, instead humping weakly into Ten’s body.

 

“Y-you’re so soft,” Kun pants. His hands have come up to grab at Ten’s outer thighs, squeezing them together to tighten around his dick. “How are you so soft here?” His hips are already jerking unevenly, slapping softly against Ten’s ass. 

 

There’s truthfully not too much stimulation for Ten. The skin of his thighs is getting rubbed raw, fucked back and forth along the length of Kun’s cock. He does keep his thighs clenched, trying to make himself as tight as possible for Kun, and occasionally, Kun’s dick will brush against his balls. But otherwise, it’s just Ten’s body getting rocked back and forth rhythmically, head lolling backwards.

 

It’s still so hot, the wet sounds of Kun using his thighs, the way he gasps, whines against Ten’s skin when he gets the angle just right. But it’s far enough removed that Ten can finally drift. He lets his eyes flutter shut, lets exhaustion take him over as he gets fucked gently into the mattress. 

 

He doesn’t fall all the way asleep, instead drifting in and out of consciousness, never really sure when he’s fully awake. He is aware of Kun whining, trying to press his soaking thighs closer together, of Kun rabbiting his hips faster and faster. Of Kun murmuring feverishly about how  _ fucking tight  _ he is, how  _ good _ he is for him. 

 

When Kun manhandles him onto his back, Ten’s too sleepy to react, limbs feeling like they weigh tons. Kun lifts Ten’s legs in the air, holding his ankles together with one hand, and shifts so he’s facing Ten. He fucks back into the warm press between Ten’s thighs, and this position gives him more leverage, and his thrusts get rougher. His other hand is tight against Ten’s hipbone like a handheld, jerking his body back so his ass slaps up against Kun’s pelvis repeatedly. 

 

The friction’s almost unbearable, but Ten can’t do anything by lie there, helpless, and take it, and he  _ fucking  _ loves this feeling. 

 

He’s out again for a little while. He can’t really say how long, but when he comes to again, Kun is crying, gasping wetly through his snot and tears. He’s barely moving anymore, instead having pressed up as close as humanly possible against Ten’s body, hips hitching up in tiny, jerky motions. 

 

Ten blinks blearily. He himself has come across his stomach, and he’s a bit sorry to have missed it, but also secretly thrilled that he’d been unconscious for it. Kun’s cock, however, is still unbearably hard, red and swollen, crushed between Ten’s thighs, also reddened from the rough treatment. Lube and precum have dripped down from the crevice between his legs, making his lower half a wet mess. 

 

Kun’s saying something, has been gasping something, but Ten’s not fully alert yet, so it’s like hearing him speak underwater. He frowns, trying hard to focus on Kun’s mouth. After a moment, it’s like his mind catches up with him, and he realized Kun is begging as he cries.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” he’s saying, stumbling over his words. “I’m sorry, please, please,  _ please _ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry I woke you,  _ please  _ help me.” 

 

Ten blinks. He wants to respond, but can’t make his mouth work. Instead, he lifts a heavy hand and slowly runs his pointer finger across the tip of Kun’s cock, wedged up between his thighs. 

 

That’s all it takes. Kun makes a sound like he’s been sucker punched, and his grip tightens, bruising. He comes, rocking helplessly through his orgasm, and his cum splatters across Ten’s belly. When he’s finally finished, he slumps weakly to the side, like he’s had all his strings cut.  

 

Ten tries to think of something to say, but when he opens his mouth, all he does is yawn. He can’t help it. Kun sniffles, but he’s huffing soft little laughs too, and it’s so silly, and Ten feels so good and floaty, he can’t help but giggle.

 

“C’mere,” Ten hums, making grabby motions toward his boyfriend. Kun groans, flopping onto his back. He tries crawling up towards Ten, but his legs are too shaky and give out on him. He ends up curling against Ten’s hip, cheek pressed into Ten’s hand. 

 

Ten strokes his face, thumbing away stray tears and smoothing back his sweaty hair. Kun’s red in the face, and he’s bitten his mouth all raw, but now he looks like the picture of peace, eyes falling shut and preening into the touch. “You were so good to me, weren’t you?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kun says, softly. “Tried to be. Wanted to make you feel good.”

 

“You did,” Ten reassures him, “you were so good. It was perfect, thank you, sweet boy.” He thumbs at Kun’s mouth, letting him press kisses to the back of his hand, mouthing gently at his fingers.

 

They laze about for a bit, before Kun finally struggles up onto wobbly arms. He still looks dazed, fucked stupid, but he seems more like himself, nose wrinkling at the mess. “We’re all gross now.” He sighs, swinging his legs off the bed. “I’ll get a towel or something.” 

 

Ten pushes himself upright so he can finally tug Kun in close and catch his mouth in a kiss. It’s wet and lazy, and starts to edge into something more serious, but Ten pulls away in time and tucks his face into Kun’s neck. Kun melts into the touch. He laces his arms around Ten’s waist, and it makes his heart skip a beat, how softly Kun holds him now compared to before. 

 

“Really,” Ten says, voice small, “thank you. For doing this. I know it’s kind of a lot, so just, y’know. Thank you for trying it.” 

 

Kun’s smiling, Ten can sense it. He looks up, and Kun leans down to let their foreheads bump together. “I liked it a lot,” Kun admits, thumb rubbing circles in the small of Ten’s back. “I really, really liked it, and I’m glad I could do it for you. Love you.” 

 

Ten flops back onto the bed, flinging his arm across his face, but he can’t quite hide his blush fast enough. “Love you too,” he says, muffled into the crook of his elbow, and he squeals indignantly when Kun laughs. 

 

Kun gets up and pads into the bathroom, still laughing to himself. Ten can’t help but uncover his face, looking after his boyfriend fondly. “What do you wanna do today?” he calls across the room. 

 

“Um, sleep?” Kun calls back, “eat some waffles, definitely. Hmm, movies? Maybe sit on your face? I don’t really know. I’m down for anything with you.” 

 

“Yeah,” Ten buries his smile in his pillow. “Me too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thighs doesn’t even look like a real word anymore.  
> thanks for making it to the end & lemme know what you thought!


End file.
